Punch-A-Bunch
Punch-A-Bunch is a robot boxing monster who turned Adam into a trophy, he serves as the main villain of the episode "Challenges". Character history This boxing robot was an idea given by Prince Sprocket, he accomplish Sprocket and an army of Cogs in a construction site and faces off against the Green Ranger, he morphed and he tooked on the monster in a hand-to-hand combat, the Green Ranger was able to make a beat down on the monster and take him down with ease, but Sprocket was able to capture the Green Ranger when he calls Zordon for help, when the Pink, Yellow and Blue Rangers came in ad battled a huge army of Cogs, Prince Sprocet had Klank & Orbus enlarge Punch-A-Bunch, the Red Ranger came into battle and summons the Red Battlezord to take on Punch-A-Bunch, the Red Ranger had the upper hand, but Punch-A-Bunch used the freeze breath to clog up the Red Ranger's view, allowing the monster to make clean strikes, and taking out the Red Battlezord with ease, but destroying his right glove in the process. Sprocket then sends the monster for a break, saying that he will deal with the Rangers himself, back at the hide-out, Prince Sprocket upgraded Punch-A-Bunch by given him spiky fists, he later returned and the Red Ranger came in the Red Battlezord to have a rematch, there was a boxing-style battle that took place, the Red Ranger had the upper hand, but Punch-A-Bunch use the freezing breath attach to clog up the Red Ranger's cockpit again, allowing the monster to get clean hits, not only that, but the Machine Empire had cheated, as the boxing rings have electricity, with all of this, Punch-A-Bunch was making a complete beat down on the Red Battlezord, Soon the boxing ring was destroyed by the Rangers in the Command Center and the fight was fair again. Eventually, the Red Battlezord was able to make a complete beat down on Punch-A-Bunch and was able to destroy the monster. Punch-A-Bunch is later seen as an audience member in Prince Gasket's Machine Arena. Punch-A-Bunch is later seen on Onyx during Andro's visit. He tries to stop the Red Rangers, but is pushed out when Andros passes close to him.. Punch-A-Bunch was seen in Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd's army. Personality Punch-A-Bunch acts very much like a boxer, always wanting to chalange someone into a boxing match. Powers and Abilities * Hand-To-Hand Combat: '''Being a boxing-theme robot, Punch-A-Bunch is a skilled fighter. * '''Freeze Breath: Punch-A-Bunch can breath out an icy cold blast from his mouth that can cover a cockpit area with ice. * '''Extraordinary Leaper: '''Punch-A-Bunch can leap an an incredible distance. * '''Waist Belt Travel: '''Punch-A-Bunch can confret inside of his waist belt and travel to other places faster. Arsenal * '''Boxing Gloves: '''Being boxing-theme robot, Punch-A-Bunch has a set of boxing gloves for combat. * '''Spike Boxing Gloves: '''When his boxing gloves got damage battling the Red Battlezord, Prince Sprocket upgraded his fists with silver spiked fists, given Punch-A-Bunch an increase in strength. * '''Hammer: '''Also when in combat, he can use a hammer. Behind the scenes Portrayal * Punch-A-Bunch is voiced by the late Bob Papenbrook. Notes *Punch-A-Bunch's name comes from the term "Punch a bunch", which makes sences sience he is a boxer-them monster. *Back in early 2003, shortly after the series changed hands from Saban Entertainment to Disney, some of the monster costumes, including Punch-A-Bunch, were auctioned off by ABC Auctions. It sold for $415. PAB Cos1.jpg PAB Cos2.jpg PAB Cos3.jpg PAB Cos4.jpg PAB Cos5.jpg PAB Cos6.jpg See Also Category:Zeo Category:Zeo Monsters Category:Machine Empire